What a difference 10 years can make
by ICTOAN
Summary: Dipper never went to Gravity falls that summer, he never managed to go at all. Now, at the age of 22 he's coming for the first time to take care of all of his Grunkle Stan's things after he's passed away. What will he find, what's different? And is it really too late to ix his mistakes?


The engine popped and sizzled as it cooled in the warm evening of an Oregon summer. Dipper sighed and opened the door, a faint chiming reminded him that the keys hung, still in the ignition. He'd always meant to come out and visit his grunkle, but the time had never seemed right.

On his twelfth summer he almost came out,, everything had been planned out and he had packed his bags, ready to go, but when he and Mabel had to have emergency appendectomies it had canceled the trip. Delayed until the following summer, but then he'd broken his leg and didn't want to travel. Mabel wouldn't go without him. At fourteen he had been invited to go to the summer Academy for the talented and gifted. He'd hurt Mabel that summer by leaving, and they hadn't been as close since. Visiting Stan was always something to be done later, put off until some other time. Next summer,the next winter break. _Maybe next time Grunkle Stan, I love you._

His car still chimed and had begun to grate on his nerves. Pulling the keys Dipper swung his feet out and onto the gravel parking lot, He stood and closed the door behind him. A slight breeze blew and caressed his face, tussled his hair, it brought with it the smells of juniper, pine, douglas fir and prairie mint. The sun had roasted the ground on the driveway and the smell of baked dirt permeated the area. He began his slow walk to the shack. What had once been at least maintained a little had now fallen into total disrepair. Weeds had begun to grow over the front steps and the gutters overflowed with pines needles.

Pulling the keys loose from his pocket Dipper brought them up to the lock. He put the key and opened the door. It had some resistance, but soon swung open. Inside a layer of dust covered everything, from the 3 headed bear to the infamous hodag. Dipper scratched his head, he didn't even know where to start. He didn't even know how long the shack had stood empty. At one time it had been a somewhat popular tourist attraction, but ever since they had rerouted highway 242 the flow had died off. Stan hadn't had a lot of friends, and so no one really noticed when he'd gone missing. The old handyman had noticed his disappearance. He'd come up to visit but had found no one home. After the twentieth attempt he'd reported it to the police. Finally, after more than a year of no results they had decided to list his Great Uncle Stan missing, presumed dead. There lived a lot of dangerous creatures out here, and any one of them could have been the culprit of his unfortunate demise.

Dipper stretched out his back, and felt with satisfaction all the pops. When the State of Oregon had contacted his parents about the property they'd asked him to come out and take care of it, as a favour to them. _Some favour._ He thought with some resentment.. _It was really the least I could do._ Dipper had loved his Grunkle. He just hadn't spent as much time with him as he would have liked. _What am I supposed to do with all this_? _I need a beer._ Turning around and shutting the door Dipper got back into his car and drove into the town of Gravity Falls.  
****

The town itself wasn't so different from many of the other small towns in Oregon he'd driven through on his way here. Gift shops and wood carvings, coffee houses and independent bookstores. The sun began to set behind the high Cascadian mountains and the valley started to darken. The street lights lit up one by one, showing off downtown Gravity Falls. _What a bustling metropolis_. Dipper smiled at his own joke, always his own biggest fan.

He drove until he found what he knew would be there, the true seat of politics in a town like this. The local bar. He'd been to a few on his drive out. Maybe this one was still authentic, maybe it had been bought by a couple from Vegas who just liked the look of it. EIther way it would be a busy spot.

Parking his car on the side of the road he got out and locked it, and made his way towards the entrance. The door stood worn with use, showing the years that it had seen.. The brass polished and gleaming from the oils of all the hands that had used it. Grasping the door firm in his hands Dipper pulled, and it swung open. The dim interior had a strong spicy scent, and candles flickered along the bar. _So it had been the couple from vegas then, I knew it._ Dipper congratulated himself on his own amazing knowledge. Taking a seat on one of the bar stools he waited for the bartender to make himself known.

The bar had a few other Patrons in it, a skinny man in short shorts, _hipster_ Dipper thought to himself. A group of people around his age, chanting at another man to chug his beer. An ugly little man in the corner sat sipping on a drink, his grotesque mouth turned down in the corners. Two off duty police officers. _At least, I hope they're of duty_.

The door behind the bar began to open and Dipper looked up, hoping to get the bartender's attention. The woman who walked out from behind it shocked him, not being what he had been expecting. She looked stunning, her red hair reached down to her waist, flowing and wavy. Her green eyes struck right through him. She wore a red flannel with the sleeves rolled up to just before her elbows, and a wife beater underneath it. Her blue jeans had been faded from use. The boots she wore looked heavy, and added height with a two inch heel.

"Oh hey! How's your night going? Can I get you anything?"

"Blaahhhhhhh." Dipper couldn't get his tongue to work. He knew what he wanted to say, something like, like, like….Okay, he didn't know the exact words that he wanted to say, but he wanted it to be charming and funny. Something that could make her swoon. Something that a charming spy on a secret mission might say, something like he'd never said before.

"aaaahhhh. I want a drink." Not what he had hoped, but at least it had words.

"A good start. I think you're in the right place for this man. Though, you're gonna need to be more specifi, ya know?"

"Yes uh, I'd like a glass of," glancing around he said the name of the first drink he saw. "A glass of Budweiser. A Pint, a pint of bud please."

"Bud? Really? Ugh, you're here in a beer mecca and you ordered a bud? Are you ordering it like, ironically or something?" She said all this with a smile in her voice.

"Yeah, you know. I think it's funny to drink what my old uncle used to drink."

"So lame! You are such a hipster. I can tell by looking at you. Whatever, I'll pour one for you."

"thanks." Dipper felt shrunken, defeated before he'd even had a chance to get started. The redhead went to the taps and poured him a pint of bud and brought it down with a coaster. It looked to be from a local brewery, High Gravity brewing Co. A joke about the town's elevation and name. He drank in silence, every once in awhile glancing at the redhead. She seemed to be friends with the other group in the bar, stopping and talking with them often.

He finished his beer and set it down on the bar, intending to pay and leave. As he pulled his wallet out and rummaged for his cash the redhead grabbed his empty glass.

"Not leaving so soon, are you? You don't want another glass of piss?"

"I could probably do another." Maybe it wasn't so important for him to take off right now.

The redhead moved off to pour him another bud. "Wait!" She turned around. "I'd actually like to try something from here." He held up the coaster that had been set down. "I'd like to get a taste of the local flavour." He gave his most charming grin, or so he thought.

The bartender raised her eyebrow a little. "The local flavour can be a little strong you know." Her flat voice stripped the smile away. "What do you like? IPAs? Seasonals? Stouts, porters, FHAs, Wheats, whites, sours?" Dipper didn't even know so many types of beers had existed. He felt overwhelmed. The letters rolling over him like a terrible alphabet storm.

"You pick." The redhead shrugged.

"Alright, one imperial IPA coming up. get ready for the Sartre sIPA! Get it?" Dipper laughed like he did. She set the beer in front of him, the golden color of the beer looked inviting. He took his first sip and had to struggle to not flinch.

"Mmm! Great! Just what I love. Bitter, so so bitter." Dipper braced himself for another drink. 16 ounces looked like it could be a formidable battle.

"Hah! I guess you can handle the local flavour man. What brings you to our secluded little town of Gravity Falls?" She leaned onto the bar and Dipper struggled to not look down at her chest. Poems had been written about lesser feats.

"Oh, just boring family business is all."

"Is there ever any other kind?" Dipper laughed and felt some of his tension go out with it, dance off into the dim light of the bar.

"No, just an old property to take care of. My Great Uncle died and we're trying to figure out what to do with his things. There's not really a market of people who would be interested in what he owned."

"Who was your Great Uncle?"

"Oh, He was named Stan, he ran this place called-"

"THE MYSTERY SHACK! Oh my god! You must be Dipper. He used to talk about you and your sister. Jesus, he died? That's terrible, I didn't know. I've been away. I used to work there you know, as a teenager. Jesus, can't believe he's dead."

"Yeah, it's been pretty sad, We don't know how it happened. No body, nothing. It's been hard."

"He lived pretty far out. Anything could have gotten him I suppose. you need help, sorting through his things? I'd love to see that old place again."

"I'd love that. That would be great. When could I expect you out there? I'll be in town for awhile, you know."

:Names Wendy. Wendy Corduroy, and I have most days off. I can be out there tomorrow, say around noon? That would give me a couple hours to help work. I wouldn't have to be in until 8 tomorrow anyways,"

"No, wow! That sounds great Wendy! I'll see you then. Except, I need to get going, It's getting late and I'm bushed from my trip. I need to get back to the shack. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Dipper, it was nice to finally meet you! Drive safe on those old roads!"

Dipper walked out the door, pushing it open into the warm night air. Maybe things were going to start turning around for old Dipper Pines.

The sun rose over the peaks of the tall cascades to cast dappled shadows on the house below, filtered through the forest canopy. Dipper sat at the kitchen table, and with slow sweeping motions stirred the cream into his coffee. The initial splash gave way to a homogeneous tan color, blending in. Dipper raised the steaming cup to his lips and felt the silky liquid enter, and then slide down his throat. He leaned back, setting the cup down on the table and let out a contented breath of air. He scratched at his disheveled hair and began to make mental preparations for the day. He'd need cleaning supplies, a vacuum, he knew he had a lot of work ahead of him.

As he sipped his coffee his thoughts began to drift back to the woman he'd met the night before, her smile, her laugh, her eyes. He let his imagination run a little wild, to different possibilities of the outcome of today.

The sudden knocking at the front door startled him from his reverie and he jumped, spilling some of his coffee on his shirt.

"Dag nabbit." He whispered to himself, trying, without success, to wipe his shirt clean. Dipper held to a firm belief that a good morning routine helped to make people successful. It would go far then, in understanding why he himself hadn't really become one himself. Grumbling all the way, he dragged his feet to the front door. He looked at the clock and realized that it couldn't be Wendy, she shouldn't be arriving for another few hours. He didn't think he much wanted to see anyone else from this town. He reached the door and, with some trepidation, opened it.

" Hey dude! I heard you had come to town." In front of Dipper stood a man in a faded shirt adorned with a large question mark.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Oh that's right, duh Soos. You've like, never actually met this guy. Hi, my name is Soos. I used to work here with like, you're great uncle. Wendy let me know that someone had come to clean this place up." Dipper stood in silence, shocked at the energy and exuberance displayed so early in the morning. "Hey, aren't you gonna invite me in?" Soos began trying to push his way in, and DIpper was in no way prepared to prevent it. "Haha, wow. It's like coming home. Hi Cashier, hi three headed bear, hi hodag." Soos ambled about the room.

"No, please, make yourself at home." Dipper didn't even trying to mask his sarcasm.

"Thanks dude." Soos replied, either not catching or not caring about the tone. "I brought my truck, we can start loading things up and taking it to the dump if you want."

****

The morning passed by in a minute with Soos' help. After his second cup of coffee and a trip to the local dump Dipper began to let his apprehensions go. They drained out of him, like a jar of honey spilled over. Loosening the knots in his backs, until he could almost say, in the balmy Oregon morning, that he was relaxed.

He hadn't felt this way in many years, like a bird soaring high on the thermals over the road. A dandelion seed dancing about, this way and that, on a slow breeze. Driving in the truck with Soos, the window down and the air tussling his hair Dipper let the words coming from the driver's mouth wash over him.

They pulled into the the driveway of the the mystery shack, and Wendy sat waiting on the front porch swing, rocking back and forth gently, eyes closed letting the sun kiss her eyelids. Dipper felt his plummet into his stomach, in a heartbeat he became sick with longing. Hearing the truck pull up Wendy raised her head and opened her eyes, smiling.

"Hey Soos, hey Dipper. I was wondering if you two were gonna come back or not. It's okay though, I was just enjoying the sun and thinking back to all the good times I had here. Whelp, where do you want me to start?"

Dipper thought for a second, trying to best figure out where he needed the most help.

"I think you and I and Soos can manhandle that snack machine out. We can get it on a dolly and roll it out, I promised Soos he could have it."

"YESH" Soos pulled his elbow back and down in celebration.

"Alright man, let's get to it then."

Moving the machine had been proving more trouble than the had thought. They could get the handtruck underneath it without much trouble, but they couldn't get it to pick up, or even budge. Dipper and Wendy pushed on the top while Soos put his back onto the machine and pushed hard against the floor.

It gave just a little at first, startling them. Then it gave with sudden fury, swinging out. Not at all in the expected direction, which was over. Soos sprawled out onto the floor, causing Dipper to trip over him and stumble forwards, towards the now exposed staircase. He pivoted, flinging himself around, arm out stretched. He caught Wendy's eye and she reached forward with a small lunge. He felt his fingertips brush hers, and plummeted down the stairs.

Groaning, he came to, having blacked out for just a second. _Alight, if you blacked out you probably concussed yourself. Take it easy for a second, check._ He tapped all his fingers against the ground. _Okay, I can move my fingers._ A wiggle of his toes showed that they too still worked. He opened his eyes and saw nothing, he was surrounded by darkness. He could hear a banging coming from above him, and Wendy's voice as if from a distance.

"Dipper, are you okay? Can you hear us? Yell if you can hear us!" Sitting up he winced as pain lanced through his back, though nothing felt broken, or rather, how he felt something broken might feel.

"I'm alright! I don't know where I'm at but I'm mostly unharmed." Dipper shouted into the darkness, his own voice sounding far too loud in the relative silence around him.

"Okay, alright, good goo. We're working on getting you out man. This snack door is trickier than we had hoped. Just hang tight." Dipper sat and tried not to panic. Under normal circumstances he wasn't afraid of the dark, but this darkness held something different. It existed on another level. It surrounded him, invaded him. It felt oppressive. His blood began rushing faster through his body, and he could hear his own heart beating loud in his ears.

 _Calm down kid, this is nothing. no need to worry. It's just a little dark hidden basement. Worst case scenario Stan was some sort of weird murderer and this is where he hid the bodies._ He smirked at his own dark humour.

The smirk dropped from his face as he heard a skittering in the dark. It sounded like something was moving, something large, something that wasn't found under houses in most places. He began to edge himself towards where he thought the stairs were. Hoping that the creature wouldn't come for him.

The clicking grew in volume, echoing around the chamber. He couldn't tell where it originated. He felt apprehension crawling it's way up his gut, slowly causing everything to riot, revolt against what he had put into it that day.

"Well, what do we have here? Hm?" The voice came from all around him, it pervaded his entire body. "Another toy, for my collection? Well boy, what shall I do with you?" The laughter washed over Dipper, cause him to tumble in the darkness. It dragged him away from this world and pulled him into a world of desperation. Paralyzed by fear he couldn't bring himself to continue moving. He could hear the creature moving towards him. He tried to continue to move backwards but remained rooted.

Before the beast managed to get close enough to bother him the chamber began to lighten, bit by bit. Dipper began to see an outline of the creature, it stood tall and and one shoulder bulged out, though it still appeared humanoid. Before he knew it the creature became bathed in light, revealing it in all of it's stark detail. It had an oval mouth, filled with rows of teeth, like some demonic lamprey.. Three quick reports sounded and the creature jumped back with a scream, green blood pouring from its shoulder.

"You!" The creature hissed and moved to run. 2 more times a blast echoed around the chamber, but the beast continued its retreat. Out from a tunnel walked a blonde woman holding a pistol, though Dipper didn't know the make or model. With her flashlight illuminating the chamber DIpper could see the remains of a large machine, as well as a slew of tunnels drilled into the walls.

"Ugh, I've been chasing that thing forever. I can't believe it got away." Dipper's eyes adjusted and he began to make out better details of this girl. Her hair hung long, down to her waist and tied back into a thick ponytail and she wore a faded black cap on top of it. Her pants were thick, double kneed, meant for heavy use. She wore a white shirt, tucked in, and she wore a thick black jacket with a high collar, covered in pockets. She carried with her and old rucksack, cinched down tight over both shoulder.

"It saw you." Dipper could hear that it wasn't a question. "That thing is dangerous. It hasn't gone above ground yet, and I'm thankful for that but now it has another shape to use." She scowled as she said it, swinging down from her shoulders the pack. From it she pulled a book, a journal by the looks of it to Dipper. She flipped it open and began scribbling down what she had seen. The journal's cover had a six fingered hand on the front, and a large number 3 emblazoned on it.

"What was that thing? Who are you? What is this place?" Dipper overcame his earlier paralysis and got to his feet, walking towards the girl.

With an amazing blur of speed the girl had dropped her book and pulled her pistol, pointing it at Dipper.

"You just stay right there boy, don't move until I tell you you can." Dipper froze, and raised his hands in dismay.

"I'm not gonna hurt you or anything I'm just a little freaked out is all! Jesus, point that thing somewhere else would you?" Dipper sat back down, careful to make no sudden movements.

"That's better." The girl stooped down to retrieve her journal and began writing again, holstering her pistol behind her back, though she kept a careful eye on DIpper.

From above they heard a creaking, light bloomed outside the girls flashlight range.

"Are you okay Dipper?" Wendy's voice turned Dipper's head. Before he could answer the girl had grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him up the stairs to the heavy door.

"Hey!" Dipper shouted, his ego having been more than a little bruised over the course of the last few events. The girl didn't slow, charging up the stairs and out the exit. Spinning she began to shout.

"Close the door, hurry before it gets through. Close it!" Wendy was startled, clearly not expecting this woman to be here, let alone that she would be yelling at her. Soos reacted without questioning, touching two wires together. The snack machine swung shut with a weighty thud.

"Pacifica? What are you doing in the basement of the old Mystery shack?" Wendy stood, a quizzical expression on her face.

"I was following some old tunnels that led under it, when I came on this guy here sprawled out on the ground. I helped him up and we came out here. That's all." Pacifica crossed her arms, defensive.

"But what were you shouting about?"

"Wendy, it was unbelievable, this thing attacked me!" Dipper couldn't contain himself, the events now unfolding, unpacking in his mind. "I don't know what's going on but it was crazy. I wonder if it's what got Stan. It could be, I mean I didn't see it much before this girl here shot it, but it was unbelievable." Dipper felt the words pouring out of him, like a champagne bottle uncorked they burst out, spewing over everyone.

"Woah, calm down man. What is this thing you're talking about? What did you see?"

Before Dipper could say anything more Pacifica cut in. "It's not like you'd believe him Wendy, you don't believe anything." Pacifica narrowed her eyes, the accusations plain for all to see.

"I believe what's sane to believe, Pacifica." Wendy stood up, shoulders back looking down on the shorter woman. "This is ridiculous. I'll be back tomorrow Dipper. I need to leave for work." With that, Wendy walked out the front door.

"So, uh, is like, anyone hungry? Cause I could totally go for pizza right now."

Dipper sat on the couch, staring at the girl in the recliner. She sat, arms on her knees staring back.

"Look, I don't know what I saw but you don't need to stay here. This is weird."

"Well that's too bad boy, because I'm not leaving your side until we get that thing. I'm not risking mixing you up, in fact…" Pacifica stood up and pulled from one of her jacket pockets a black sharpie. Fast as a snake she grabbed his arm, twisting it so its palm faced up. She made a black X on the wrist and let go. "There, now if we run into that thing and we get mixed up I'll know which one is which." She then took the sharpie and made the same mark on her own left wrist. "So you can know too."

"You still haven't explained what that was, or what's going on here."

Pacifica let out a long sigh, her hands slowly rubbing her forehead. "This town is...odd. Something's going on here and I'm trying to get to the bottom of it, that's all. That thing was a shapeshifter. It can turn into anything that it sees. It's seen you, it's seen me. I don't really know who else it's seen. Besides the bean mascot. Until we catch it I'm not leaving you side."

Dipper could see the look in her eyes, one so similar to his sister. He knew he couldn't argue with her. "I guess you can sleep in my uncle's old room. I never felt comfortable sleeping there." Dipper turned and went to make sure the room was presentable.

The phone went to the answering machine, not that he expected much else. He heard her familiar voice, deeper now. Aged somewhat. The tone sounded.

"Listen, this is going to sound crazy but I need your help with something…"

########

 **So, I guess I'm starting a Gravity Falls story? I binged on the show and now it's bouncing around.**

 **I'm trying to think of what would be different if Dipper and mabel never came,what would be the same.**

 **Some of you may be wondering why Pacifica is Ms. Adventure, but I'll explain, though I'm sure many of you will be able to figure out why. (hint, what would have happened if Dipper was never in Gravity Falls, what event would have happened regardless?)**

 **Let me know what you think. I Look forward to hearing from all of you, thanks for reading.**


End file.
